


Touch my Body

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: The White Chamber
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, PWP, i think she's ooc i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah chooses Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch my Body

She grinned, clad in nothing but the gloves on her shackled wrists, as she gazed up at the man she chose to fuck her.

Legs spread, she eyed his partially open shirt and wide-eyed blush.

"Arthur," she murmured, attempting not to stare too intensely at the bulge in his pants, "touch me."  
Her thighs flexed. 

'Oh my god get your dick in me right now' she wanted to scream, but instead she stretched beneath his aroused stare, aiming to show off her toned core and spark a reaction in him.

"You can do whatever," she amended as blood rushed between her legs, "I'll tell you what I like."

She tried to hide her grimace of not being touched behind a flash of affectionate teeth.

Arthur swallowed, still paralyzed with what Sarah thought to be indecision and inexperience.

"Take off your shiiirrtt," she moaned, grasping her own hands as her toes curled.

'I want so much...'

Arthur quickly unbuttoned the rest of the shirt, tossing it aside and fumbling with the buckle of his pants.

Sarah restrained a bout of eager panting. 'You're not a fucking dog, but damn you're a sadistic bitch.'

"Show me your sexy hair," she smirked, eyeing his ponytail as her desire to tug increased.

Arthur tugged his hairtie out, turning to hide his blush.

Sarah saw the moment in slow motion, the blood not thundering through her desire supplying her brain with an idea.

She punched the mattress, hooking her linked arms around his neck in a fluid motion.

She whispered what she hoped would drive him to more than simply stare and slowly obey orders. 

"Now, we do more than make out and take our clothes off."

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sorry, considering how much I love this game and how excited I am for the remastered version, but I'm not sorry.


End file.
